The Final War
by D3m0n Shad0w
Summary: Artix tries to stop destruction in Lore with carnzards and other monsters running around, it seems almost impossible. The journey with a few trusted people leads them to either death, or a painful life. This is my first one and I'm sucky at summaries, ple
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Even though I don't know much about Adventure Quest, I made it from what I already know. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**The Final War**

**Chapter 1:The Beginning**

Artix Von Krieger look up at the bright sky. Everything seemed so peaceful in the world of Lore. But he felt something else. Something like the end of the world. Artix looked around in the town of Battleon. Aria was playing with some pets, Warlic was fixing the potions, and Robina looked at some new arrows. Adventurers walked around, and Twilly the moglin came up to Artix.

"Artix, there's something in Lore that doesn't feel right."

"I know Twilly. Stay here; I'm going to the Paladin Order." Artix said grimly. He walked slowly. When he finally got there many paladins were talking amongst themselves.

"Attention! There seems to be a dark presence within Lore. Has anybody else felt this?" Artix asked. There was yes that traveled through the crowd or paladins.

"Artix, we don't know what this is. We should keep on the lookout." A paladin suggested calmly.

"I have already told Twilly to keep watch," Artix replied. "I should be making my way back to Battleon."

"We will keep a watch here," another paladin said. But Artix had already walked through the highly secured door. He walked a long way until he saw a big red thing that was taking up almost the entire sky. It was blasting out fire that came in bright streaks of red and orange, possibly yellow. Artix ran the rest of the way and soon saw a bloodstained Blackhawke wielding two longswords. Aria had her pets attacking some bright purple and white stuff. Artix soon realized he should get in the fight and took out his battleaxe. He hit the dragon with such force that the dragon staggered and had a huge gash across the neck. Warlic cast some spells on the purple and white stuff, but doing no damage. Soon razorclaws began coming through the white and purple thing. Artix realized at once the purple and white stuff was a portal.

"Artix! Help! Some wasps are attacking my attic!" Yulgar shouted, with red bumps all over his body. Artix had not heard him, but seeing all he bumps Yulgar had, he trudged upstairs. Soon Artix decided not to help Yugar; a huge dragon was approaching their battlegrounds fast.

"Seal off the portal Warlic!" Artix yelled through the window. The mage began casting a spell. At the last second, the mysterious portal grabbed Blackhawke and pulled him through. Carnzards started coming out of the portal, fierce and biting young adventurers.

"Aria! Where is the frogzard hunter?" Warlic shouted, blasting powerful spells at the portal but not doing much harm.

"I don't know! He was somewhere," Aria shouted, trying to whip the carnzards.

"Sorry! Some Infernozards were keeping me busy," the frogzard hunter said, finally here. He took out his frogzard blade and slashed at the carnzards. Then the dragon summoned a ball of dark magic and blasted it through Battleon. Everything was destroyed. Artix looked around. After a few seconds, he fell, unconscious and unable to resurrect himself at the last minute.

* * *

**A.N. The second and third chapters are better than the first, because this is only the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Final War**

**Chapter 2:The Worst, or Death?**

Artix Von Krieger opened his eyes. The destruction of Battleon was too great. The sky was red, of war and blood. Buildings everywhere were crumbled to ashes, but Warlic's still had a force field.

"Artix, go to the Paladin Order. I will watch over here," Jackel Sano said. Artix, still shocked, ran to the Paladin Order.

"Attention! Battleon was attacked recently. There was a portal, fire dragon and carnzards. What was the cause of this?" Artix shouted. Some paladins gasped.

"Carnax is back!" another paladin exclaimed.

"He might so," Artix agreed. "How can we stop him? Riona Shadowgale is dead."

"Obesida might know about this. She _is_ a necromancer, isn't she?"

"The only thing we can do is visit Obsida's Lair. Even though we went to war with them, they could still be gloating about their win. That might be a chance. I rarely doubt it, necromancers are pure evil. Even so, we have light weapons, they are darks." Artix noted.

"Artix, we only have two choices. The worst, or death." A paladin remarked.

"Obesida's Lair might not be so bad. I'm going, so whose with me?" Artix yelled. Yet nobody volunteered. Artix alone, he walked to Obesida's Lair, to actually ask the dark necromancer for help.

"Obesida! The great paladin Artix Von Krieger is here! Alone! Mehehehe…" Zorbak alarmed.

"What do you want paladin?" Obesida demanded.

"There was a great terrorism in Battleon. There was a purple and white portal in the town center that sucked Blackhawke in, a fire dragon, and carnzards!" Artix said.

"The great final war…Necromancers shall win? I doubt it." Obesida murmured. "Go visit Lord Cyrus up north, paladin, he will help you."

"Thank-you Obesida!" Artix gasped, surprised Obesida actually helped him.

"Get out of my site, scoundrel, or my necromancers shall demolish you!" Obesida threatened, disliking that Artix had said something nice. Artix left, heading north until out of sight.

"My Obesida, why did you let him go?" Zorbak whimpered.

"This, Zorbak, is the final war. Without help, even Necromancers will die."

Artix walked slowly up the steep mountains. He felt a bit lost, but his intelligence guided him. Suddenly a huge ice ball came shooting at him. _Icezards! _ Artix thought. He took out his blade and slammed it on the blue white zard. The icezard, angry, jumped and bit Artix hard. Suddenly an arrow shot through the zard's body, spraying blood all over the place but dead.

"Need any help?" a voice behind Artix asked. Artix whirled around and saw Robina Hood.

"Robina! What in Lore are you doing here?"

"Didn't do much damage during the rampage of the fire dragon, so I decided to follow you incase you needed help." Robina remarked.

"Thanks. I'm on my way to Lord Cyrus. Better not mention how the dragon died though," Artix replied. After some time, they came across a mountain dwarf. Robina launched an arrow but the dwarf reflected with the axe. Artix hit the dwarf with little force, but still enough to let it roll down the mountain. Finally they met Lord Cyrus, leader of the dracomancers.

"Lord Cyrus, in the town of Battleon strange there were strange occurrences. A portal, carnzards and a fire dragon." Artix explained.

"You've come here to blame me for the dragon?" Lord Cyrus exclaimed.

"No, Lord Cyrus we are not blaming you. Necromancer Obesida suggested to go here and ask you something, she said something about the final war and if necromancers shall win." Artix said quickly.

"You talked to Obesida? Anyway, this war you speak of, the final one, is the death of Lore. It seems monsters from all around Battleon mainly come from the portal. The portal is a mysterious thing, but one who decides they can find something truly ancient there will be considered the death of all." Lord Cyrus said.

"So you're saying I should go in there?" Artix asked.

"No I, we. Remember Artix, whatever is in the portal is from monsters that are deadly, You might need help on that one." Robina remarked.

"Robina is right. Get Elizabeth and Valencia so death will not stain the portal." Lord Cyrus commanded. "Get anyone good, maybe Twilly to help with the healing. Warlic is good."

"We're on our way." Artix said. "Farewell, send word if something mysterious happens."

"Good Luck and fare thee well," Lord Cyrus said.

Robina and Artix went down the mountain, slipping on occasional ice. Suddenly there was a huge puff. A figure approached, apparently the mountain dwarf that had attacked them earlier. The dwarf swung his great axe and hit Artix, leaving a gash in his paladin armour. Robina stayed behind, took out a whip and **_CRACK!_** The dwarf had a huge cut, and his axe was nowhere to be seen. The small man was angry, with his eyebrows covering his eyes. Finally the mountain dwarf gave up and went to search for his great axe.

"That went quite well, like I have expected." A voice behind Robina said.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" the ranger said.

"I heard Battleon was in peril so I just came to help and found you guys." She replied.

"Where is Jackel Sano?" the paladin leader asked. Nobody answered. Then there was a huge growl. A razorclaw. Robina took out her whip. Elizabeth had her Ninja's Breath ready. Artix used Holy Might and the razorclaw was knocked back, but was quickly regaining health. The ninja jumped high and slammed the sword into the razorclaw's unsuspecting leg. The razorclaw jumped and it's claw slashed Robina's arm. She fell, in pain and almost death. Artix used Holy Might again and healed Robina's arm, and nearly knocking the razorclaw off the mountain. **_CRACK! _**The whip was sent out and, knocking the big wolf off the mountain and out of sight.

"Robina, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, searching for wounds.

"Yes, but I don't think we should go through the mountains anymore. We should jump from top to top."

"Easy for you to say," the paladin snorted. "Us paladins can't jump _that _far."

"Then we shall walk on solid ground," Elizabeth said, ending the conservation. As the small party walked to Battleon, Jackel Sano and Twilly were no where to be seen. Adventurers that had fainted or unconscious told the story.

"A portal came back, and sucked them in there." An adventurer could say.

"Warlic! He'll know!" Artix exclaimed. He ran to Warlic's maging shop and looked around. The potions and exotic plants were still neatly on the shelf, but Warlic was not there.

"Warlic! Where are you?" the paladin shouted. The face changing mirror was still neatly behind the red curtains and shiny.

"Where did Warlic go?" Robina asked, coming up from behind him.

"I think I have an idea why, but not how," the paladin leader commented. He strode out of the shop and went north-east. Artix climbed a cliff until he saw a horrible sight.

"You can't have! No! You would have never done this!" Artix gasped.

"I can, and I have. Mehehehehe…….."


	3. Chapter 3

The Final War

Chapter 3:Death Anyway

Zorbak was standing at the cliff edge. He was looking down, at the paladin leader. Artix was hanging onto the cliff with one hand. Zorbak, a necromancer moglin, used his staff and whacked Artix's hand off the cliff. But he wasn't there. And **BAM! **A huge gold blade shoved Zorbak off the cliff.

"Warlic! Are you alright? Why in Lore were you talking to Obesida?" Artix said quickly.

"There are dangerous things here. We were just talking about the great beast that"

"You lie! What were you really doing? Speak to me, now! What are you planning with Obesida?" Artix said angrily. He knew the secret. Artix knew that Warlic was hiding something. Blood was dripping like a brook.

"Accendio Desecret!" Warlic shouted. Gold rings popped up around Artix. He was paralyzed.

"What happened to you Artix, paladin leader? Have you lost hope in Battleon?" Warlic sneered. Soon it hit Artix like a bullet. Obesida must have done something to Warlic, to make him evil. But why? It was like a death to Artix. Losing someone who knew everything in the town of Battleon hurt. Artix was still paralyzed, but he tried killing himself. He used Holy Might, but he was paralyzed. He could do nothing.

"Life is over for you, my friend." Warlic said in a quiet tone. And he summoned, an energy dragon. Warlic released the paralyzation.

"You underestimate us paladins. Don't you?" Artix said.

"Paladins are nothing but worthless use if training." Warlic hissed. The energy dragon was coming out. He breathed lightning and zapped it at Artix. His body was held in the sky, zapped and motionless.

"You underestimate me!" Artix screamed. He resurrected himself and was still black with ash and soot.

"To death with the leader of all paladins!" Warlic shouted. The energy dragon stomped on Artix. Artix took out his blade and forced it though the dragon's claw. There was a roar of the dragon's pain, and he shrank away, as well as Artix's blade.

"HOLY MIGHT!" Artix summoned. was forced back and necromancer sign burst out of Warlic.

"Artix, help me…I cannot get back up here…" Warlic passed out. Artix felt guilty for beating him up. Warlic's staff was stained with blood, and the orb was black; Warlic was clearly out of mp. Artix lifted everything on the cliff, whether belonging to Warlic or not. Artix found interesting things like staffs, orbs, armour, weapons and potions. He finally find a blue potion and jammed it into Warlic's mouth. Warlic awoke with a start. He had a look around, grabbed his staff and got up.

"Obesida…That necromancer," Warlic growled. "Did she control me?"

"Yes, nearly killed me with an energy dragon. Paralyzation too. What did you do with Obesida?"

"She sent me message that I was to meet Twilly here. Guess she tricked me…" Warlic grumbled.

"Everyone falls for it sometime or another," Artix reassured.

"No, it cannot be this time. It is the Final War Artix, we need all the help we can get. We cannot stall. This war will decide who will rule, and cower in the shadows." Warlic muttered. They soon got off the cliff, Warlic headed in a different direction and saw Robina and Elizabeth trying to climb it.

"We saw Zorbak fall," Robina said, frowning.

"There was some confusion, but it's alright," Artix said calmly. They continued climbing down the rock and they saw a bright yellow eagle.

Robina gasped. "This is the legendary eagle. He visits only people in need," she said.

"What do you want?" the paladin leader said fiercely.

"Your town, Battleon, is in great need. Do you know what to do?" the beautiful eagle said deeply.

"Yes," Elizabeth shouted against the loud beats of the eagle's wings.

"You must go into the portal and search for people. There is someone there that can help you, but not the world. This is the Final War." And with that the eagle soared away.

"Lord Cyrus told us that. But not the part about the person who can save us," Artix grumbled.

"Lighten up, Artix. We'll stop the final war before you even know it," Robina joked.

"Robina! This is the _Final _War. Do you even know what final means?" Elizabeth said.

"Great… I'm dealing with serious people here…" Robina murmured. The continued climbing down when a huge gust of wind nearly blew them off.

"Windzards! On top of the cliff!" Artix cried.

"I'll handle it!" Elizabeth shouted and jumped back up. She took out her ninja's breath but the wind force she put in the zard strengthened him. Elizabeth fell off the cliff but hanged on to a rock stuck in the great mountain. Artix climbed back up and put a huge cut in the flightless zard. Artix leaped back down, but then stopped. The windzard had bitten him deeply. Artix staggered. Robina looked up, just to see Artix fall on her. Elizabeth, hearing this, got out of the way…but she didn't do it fast enough. The party fell for a long time, until they hit a big stone at the bottom, on the soft grassy hill. Elizabeth was on the bottom, and she started bleeding when she hit the rock. They were unconscious for some time…

Artix woke up. He was in a familiar land. He looked around. Trees, housing spots, like Battleon. _"Wait,"_ Artix thought. _"This should be where Battleon is!"_ Artix looked around again. He saw Elizabeth lying there, but where was Robina?

"Elizabeth!" Artix shouted, as he rattled her awake. "Where are we?" Elizabeth woke, but groaning about her back. Some blood trickled, but it was a little.

"Where is Robina?" Elizabeth asked, still groaning.

"Don't know. I was going to ask you myself." Artix replied.

"Shall we look around?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Yeah, let's go north." Artix said, agreeing. They walked north, trying not to make any sound in the mysterious lands. Then they heard a huge noise.

"A giant!" Elizabeth cried. Artix raised his blade and was about to slam it into the giant's unsuspecting eye when the club was raised and whacked him back with tremendous force. Artix was bleeding badly, nothing there in the lands that would help him. A golden arrow was shot through the giant, spraying drops of blood and knocking the giant's balance. As Artix watched, he thought, _Robina's safe!"_ and sighed. Soon his bleeding stopped, but he still had a huge bruise from the club. The giant was pretty much dead, but still a bit suspicious. Artix got up, and saw Elizabeth on a big rock.

"Are you alright?" she asked as Artix approached her.

"Yes, but the bruise here is hurting a bit, but other than that, I'm pretty much still alive and healthy." Artix replied.

"Where is Robina?" Elizabeth said, still not looking at Artix.

"Wasn't she the one who shot the golden arrow?" Artix asked, a bit confused.

"No, that was the legendary eagle's golden talons. Are your sure your alright?" Elizabeth said, narrowing her eyes.

"I might have passed out, did you do any damage to the giant? It left no traces of wind attacks." Artix asked.

"No, Artix. It appears I am a bit scared of something humongous without you there," Elizabeth said, her head down and eyes full of tears.

"Well, Elizabeth, everyone gets scared of something. I'm scared that Obesida will send her troops and take over Lore!" Artix said simply.

"Well, Obesida or not, this giant was a dark giant. I'm not good with dark, right? So then I sort of…called for help." Elizabeth said nervously.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, everyone need help." Artix replied gently. "Now where should we go?"

"West, I sense someone or something there. Maybe we can ask them something!" Elizabeth said cheerfully, a broad smile on her face. Artix trudged west, and he saw something big, something stony, a huge rock giant! Elizabeth immediately took out her ninja's breath and pounced it on the rock giant's head. Artix used Holy Might, healing the huge bruise that had lingered with him for quite some time and blinding the rock giant.

"_RRRRWAOOOOOOOOAW!"_ the stone giant bellowed, spraying rocks from his mouth into the faces of Artix and Elizabeth. A huge arrow popped out of nowhere, and a voice that said:

"Need any help?"

"Robina! Where were you?" Artix exclaimed.

"Just kill this monster first!" Robina shouted, as if annoyed. Artix slashed the rock giant, and bits of stone came off. Finally, Robina took her whip and lay the finishing blow. The rock giant crumbled into many pieces, and the party had to be very careful where to step.

"Robina, where were you?" Artix repeated his question.

"I landed a bit farther than you guys for some reason, and I tried calling out when you guys suddenly left. It didn't work, so I followed you north and I got a little behind. You went west, and then I shot an arrow to let you guys know I'm here." Robina explained.

"Why didn't we hear the voices? I surely would've." Elizabeth said, curious. Artix looked around, noting his surroundings. Everywhere he looked, from left to right to top to bottom, he saw nothing but fields of grass and trees. No berries, just bright green grass and plenty of trees. A few butterflies, yes, a few wasps. _WASPS!_ Artix thought.

"Elizabeth, Robina, listen up. Wasps were attacking Yulgar's inn right? Well if these wasps are here, and Yulgar had them for quite a time, then that means we are in Yulgar's inn right now!" Artix said, surprised at his own discovery.

"If this is Yulgar's inn, this must be Battleon! Of course, only wasps are attracted to Yulgar's attic, right?" Robina exclaimed.

"Yes," Elizabeth said agreeing with Robina and Artix. "But there may be some dangers that lie elsewhere. Common, where shall we travel?"

"East!" Robina shouted promptly.

"East it is," Artix said. As they traveled east, they saw a huge blur right up ahead. It formed several things. Robina, who did not care for anything unusual, forced Elizabeth and Artix to keep going east. The huge and strange blur started following them. Finally, when they reached bushes and bushes of berries, a huge zap startled all of them. It was a four-eyed freak!

"Robina, hit it with your whip!" Artix shouted. Robina unleashed her fury and hit the four-eyed freak with forced and left a cut, but the monster wasn't in pain in any kind of way. Artix jumped and hit the freak with his battleaxe, leaving a huge bruise mark, but it still wasn't hurt.

"Don't you know four-eyed freaks aren't weak to anything? They have every single element." Elizabeth said annoyed, the only one who hadn't attacked.

"Well I don't study a lot," Robina murmured.

"I tend to forget in battles," Artix said. "Drop your weapons! We can punch him." Elizabeth agreed, being the most skilled ninja. With Artix's thick armour, he punched the four-eyed freak's huge eye, and leaving it writhing in pain.

"_ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_ it seemed to say. Robina kicked it's little eyes one by one, leaving the big eye in even more pain. Elizabeth looked steady, then jumped in the air and sliced the four-eyed freak in half…almost.

"That was a nice win," Artix remarked.

"Let's go south," Elizabeth panted. "Maybe we can find someone there."

"I doubt it, we haven't seen anyone in about hours!" Robina said grumpily. Artix, Elizabeth and Robina proceeded south, and saw another thing.

"Robina, take out an arrow. Elizabeth, ninja's breath. I see something rocky over there." Artix instructed.

"What about you?" Robina asked, taking an arrow out of her quiver and nocking it.

"I shall be using my battleaxe." Artix replied calmly.

"_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" _the rocky thing yelled as the three approached them, armed. Robina whipped the rocky thing and another:

"_AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" _this time it hurt their ears, grabbing away at their health.

"Elizabeth! What is this beast?" Artix cried.

"It looks like a.. no it is…rocks?" Elizabeth said.

"Rocks?" Robina muttered.

"There levitating rocks!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Quickly! Destroy them!" Artix commanded. But the rocks' endurance was high, and launched themselves at Robina, who had the whip ready. **_CRACK!_** The rocks were flung back and in the trees.

"Good job, Robina. That will keep us good for about a couple of minutes." Elizabeth said, congratulating Robina for her win. They traveled farther south, when Artix looked blank.

"I have the feeling we should go north again," Artix said sternly.

"Me too," Robina said.

"Then we should go north," Elizabeth said, nodding. They traveled farther north, and discovered some berries. They looked fresh enough to eat, but something pulled Artix to go even further.

"Artix! Stop! I'm starving and look at these good berries." Robina shouted, almost drooling.

"I have this urge to keep going farther north. I feel like something is there," Artix replied.

"Artix look out!" Robina screamed. There was a huge rhino charging toward him. Finally his horn launched Artix into the air flying. There was a **_CRACK!_** Letting Artix know Robina was fighting the beast. Suddenly he heard some screams. He saw Robina in the air too. Finally Elizabeth took out her Ninja's breath and tackled the rhino with power and strength. There was a loud snort, but the rhino had not given up. Artix slowly got up and tackled the great beast. There was another snort and both Artix and Elizabeth were flying backwards. Suddenly they saw a black, with a touch red thing.

"Blackhawke!" Artix exclaimed. Blackhawke did not hear him though, only took out two swords and stabbed the rhino.

"Artix, Robina, Elizabeth, welcome." Blackhawke said, when the rhino had died.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth said, not aware Blackhawke had been pulled through the portal at the day of Battleon's defeat.

"The day of Battleon's peril, I was pulled through the portal. I thought I was dead, but this is actually better than anywhere else!" Blackhawke smiled. "You'll love it here, plenty of berries ripe for picking, quietness, clean rivers. I supposed you heard of this and came in here?"

"No, Blackhawke. We came here because Lord Cyrus has instructed us to do so. We need to find out who or what caused the carnzards, the fire dragon, and the destruction of Battleon." Artix replied, as if annoyed.

"Elizabeth, isn't Blackhawke a little different?" Robina asked quietly.

"In a way, yes. He must have been driven mad when staying here. Perhaps the berries had a side effect." Elizabeth answered.

"Blackhawke, have you traveled in these mysterious lands?" Artix's clear and stern voice rang through the clearing.

"Yes, of course! That's how I found this perfect place," Blackhawke said, offended. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"No thanks, we already traveled everywhere." Robina said, suddenly cutting in.

"We will just head farther north, thank you." Artix replied, even more sternly. Then the ninja, the ranger and the paladin went north, until they saw a huge white and purple thing.

"The portal!" Artix cried, and jumped in. There was a huge electric buzzing sound, and Artix flew back. A huge dark hand that had appeared grabbed Robina, just scratching her and leaving a very fatal mark. The huge claws disappeared through the portal.

"HOLY MIGHT!" Artix yelled. Soon brilliant beams of light shot through the dim light and it made Robina, Elizabeth and Artix feel better. The portal's health began to drop, fast. Soon swirling things began to puzzle their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The Final War

Chapter 4:A person, or It

Artix looked confused. The strange dizziness grabbed at their health. Soon they looked like they were going to pass out. Elizabeth, the only with a bit of health left, charged at the portal. She disappeared. Robina got up, dusted herself and shot an arrow. There was a faint shout, or scream they couldn't decipher. The portal looked stronger, then Artix lunged his great battleaxe and the portal had some health left. When Robina shot another arrow, it went into the portal, and there was another faint shout or scream.

"Robina! It must be Elizabeth you're shooting! The arrow went through the portal, so Elizabeth must be in there."

"I think your right Artix. I'm going to use my whip instead." Robina agreed.

"No! Ranged weapons won't damage this…thing, but Elizabeth!" Artix shouted.

"So you want me to go through?" Robina asked confused.

"If you want. You could see how Elizabeth is doing or you could stay around. Best if you go in the portal." Artix replied.

"Fine," Robina said. She jumped into the portal, and there was another scream. "_I hope I didn't put them in danger" _Artix thought. The portal's mysterious and black hand grabbed at Artix, but he had dodged. Then another claw came up and whacked Artix hard on the head. Artix flew back a couple feet and saw someone young, with a huge battleaxe.

"Who are you?" Artix muttered, but only loud enough for the young adventurer to hear.

"Call me, Azfire." He said.

"Azfire, we shall stop this portal. We cannot let it rule us! Do you know resurrection?" Artix asked.

"I'm a necromancer," Azfire hissed.

Artix gawked at him. "Then why are you helping me? Did Obesida tell you to sabotage me?" Artix sneered.

"My fellow, this is the Final War. All must work and help or destruction upon us all," Azfire sneered, as if he were talking to a baby.

"Then let us fight, or death shall be upon everywhere." Artix said, understanding. Then there was a faint noise, more like a scream. The portal's big hand came out again, and searching for something until it hit or inflicted pain. Unfortunately, it hit Artix when the claw was right near them, but nearer to Azfire. The young adventurer had his great battleaxe ready (possibly from Yulgar) and threw it at the portal.

"NOOOOO!" Artix cried. He looked terrified.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little damage to the portal?" Azfire sneered.

"My friends, are in there," Artix replied, still recovering from shock.

"Oh," Azfire said, his face pale. The battleaxe had clung to the portal somehow and dislodged the system. Azfire and Artix tried to yank it out and then the claw reached out. Suddenly there was a **_CRACK!_** Like the sound of Robina's whip.

"Check your grammar again, Artix," said a grinning Robina, who stepped out.

"Robina! What happened?" Artix cried out.

"Hey! My questions first, and then my answers. So, who's this young man?" Robina said, with a smile towards him.

"I am Azfire, one of Obesida's top necromancers." Azfire said with a pleasant smile back.

"ARRRGH!" Artix yelled out in pain. There was a huge cut in his armour and underneath that, a huge gash. It was bleeding badly. The blood poured out and the claw again reached out and put the huge hand on the blood. All of it was drained and the claw went back into the safety of it's portal.

"Artix! Are you alright?" Robina shouted.

Artix groaned. "A bit, yes." When he said that he tried to get up, Artix grunted with pain. It was bleeding a bit more, and the claw came out and drank all of it, making the portal bigger and stronger.

Azfire looked paler than before. He said, "At least I become a lich." He turned to Artix. "But resurrection will just lead you to your death!" and he cackled with laughter.

"Tell Obesida that I send my sympathies when my paladins attack your lair," Artix sneered, but putting more pain into himself.

"Stop! Remember what Lord Cyrus said, Artix. All must work together, not one, but together." Robina said, pushing Azfire aside.

"You were there?" Artix asked.

"Overheard a few things…" Robina muttered. "But aren't we supposed to destroy the portal?" she demanded.

"Yeah," Artix yelled back.

Azfire looked angry enough to kill Artix himself, but instead charging at the portal once more. The portal shrank, but only a tiny fraction. The claw started coming out again when Robina shot an arrow and it shrank back.

"Nice going ranger," Azfire said.

"Yeah, and nice going to you to, warrior." Robina grinned. Artix just lunged himself and accidentally landing himself inside the portal. It was just plain black. Then the claw next to him shot out, but did not touch him. Another arrow was shot, by Robina. Even though the steel tipped arrow was flying straight, it went through the portal and swerved. It struck Artix in the arm.

There was a faint scream. "Azfire, what's that scream?" Robina asked.

"When anybody is in that portal, ranged attacks go through the portal into a different world. It hurts anybody nearest there." Azfire replied without sneering.

"That's where Elizabeth is!" Robina exclaimed. "I'm going in there."

"NO! You must not! Artix is probably searching for her. Besides, I can't destroy this thing by myself." Azfire said, blushing.

Robina looked at him. "Fine, you bring up a better point. But when the portal is almost dead, I shall go after him, and you must do no more damage. We shall get out." Robina replied sternly, a bit stubborn.

"Thank you. Now you are talking some sense." Azfire said satisfied. With that he stabbed the portal with the great blades of his battleaxe. There was a huge crackle, and then the portal grew smaller.

Artix looked around. No one was there in the darkness. His arm was bleeding, and the gash he had earlier had stopped.

"_Wait…No one here? Elizabeth got pulled through! I must search for her, dead or not," _Artix thought. But there was some electricity crackling, and his exit was getting smaller. Artix got up, grunting, and began looking around. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He decided to try again. Artix could not mutter a sound!

"_I can't see in this darkness…" _Artix thought, frustrated. _"I'm a paladin! I almost forgot! I can use Holy Might for a couple of seconds." _Artix thought, and used Holy Might. It lit the way for an extraordinary amount of time. Artix looked around, and then the claw grabbed out and nearly crunched Artix, but went through the portal. Then when the claw came back with a bit of necromancer blood, Artix took out his battleaxe and tried putting a cut. Yes, it succeeded, but cost Artix a lot of mp. The claw was now dangling by pieces, not as strong as before. Another arrow shot out, swerved, and hit Artix. This time it got his uncovered hand, and he gasped in pain. The paladin pulled the arrow out. Drops of blood trickled the arrow, not much had come out.

"_Elizabeth! I can't worry about myself!" _Artix thought. He walked further into the darkness and saw a dark figure in a lit sky ahead. It was tall, sleek, and aware it was there. Artix had his battleaxe out and proceeded with extreme caution. The figure ahead began to be clearer. Artix trudged right in front of the stranger.

Azfire looked at Robina with huge eyes. He had never seen a ranger before, not one as skilled as this. He looked around, wondering if Robina saw him staring at her. Azfire had always felt uncomfortable with a ranger around, a necromancer's enemy. But this one seemed to take control of him, and Obesida would not be happy about that.

"Come on, let's make the portal smaller," Robina said, poking Azfire to see if he was sleeping or not.

"Explain why the portal must be smaller again," Azfire said in embarrassment.

"We can get in there and rescue Artix and Elizabeth." Robina said.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Azfire asked.

"CLAW!" Robina shouted.

"She can't honestly be the claw." Azfire said in doubt. But then a almost severed hand was trying to grab at him. Azfire, in fright took out his battleaxe once again and chopped the arm. There was a groan, and many shouts of pain. Azfire and Robina cheered.

"What or who is Elizabeth?" Azfire repeated his question.

"One of the master ninjas, sleek and tall." Robina replied, almost annoyed.

"If she is sleek and tall, how can she fit in the portal?" Azfire said, but trying to put off time.

"She lunged through the portal, you know, straight as an arrow." Robina said, even more annoyed.

"Did you eat these berries yet?" Azfire asked anxiously.

"Why?" Robina asked, frowning.

"Because I'm starving and I don't know if they're safe." Azfire replied.

"Same here," Robina replied.

"I'm going to try one of the berries, and after an hour let's see if they're alright." Azfire said, bravely.

"Good idea," Robina said.

"Here we go," Azfire said, picking one of the berries and swallowing it. "Wow! Delicious," the young necromancer said, eyes bold and bright.

"Then let me try one," Robina said. She grabbed a handful of berries and felt an extraordinary sensation. Her wounds began to heal and her body was all refreshed.

"Lets keep some on our journey." Azfire replied, still in a dreamy state.

"No," Robina said sternly. "We should take the whole bush!" and began picking as much as they could. Azfire ate another one, and nearly choked.

"Help…me…" he rasped. Robina began forcing water down Azfire's throat.

"What happened?" the ranger asked.

"I just got excited about the refreshment, so then I nearly choked," Azfire explained, cheeks bright red.

"Nothing to be ashamed about!" Robina exclaimed, seeing the look on his face.

"But I nearly died from a berry!" Azfire shouted.

"I once fainted at the light a golden arrow gave." Robina smirked. "Come on already, lets get my quiver full of berries."

"There's a problem, we don't have any berries on the bush left."

There were some more bushes back there."

"But we shouldn't leave the portal to strengthen." Azfire argued.

"Then who shall stay here?" Robina asked, very annoyed.

"Me," Azfire said, head held high and proud.

"Then you go do that, while I collect some berries. Come running or shout if something weird happens," Robina said, turning her back to leave.

"Sure, but I don't think you'll be hearing any shouts," Azfire said, showing off.

"You never know," Robina commented, already halfway there. Azfire leaned his back against a tree and put his necromancer hood down. He stayed like that until he heard a buzzing electricity sound. The portal was pulsing, and throbbed. Azfire looked up, got to his feet and took out his Darkeye he had purchased from Valencia. He stood prepared, clutching some berries incase. The portal just throbbed and weird noises came out.

"_It must be growing stronger,"_ Azfire though. _"It'll be ok. Robina will come back and we'll weaken it for Artix and Elizabeth to get out."_ Azfire looked disgusted. _"Robina must favor Artix," _a voice in his head said. _"Well no duh, she knew him longer than you!"_

"_But Artix is a paladin. She favors paladin leaders more."_

"_They are best friends, so I don't give a damn!"_

"_If you like her, recruit her into the necromancers,"_

"_Obesida would hate that! Robina is friends with a paladin leader!"_

"_Then quit the necromancers,"_

"_Never! Get the damn out of my head!"_ Azfire ate some berries.

"_Common, Obesida's lair is like hell."_

"_But I am the second leader in my group. I can't give up now."_

"_Then there's only one solution here."_

"_What? I'm dying to hear it."_

"_You kill Artix." _


	5. Chapter 5

The Final War

Chapter 5: Clueless and Cruelty

The sleek and tall dark figure turned his or her back and faced a pond. It was a girl, with long dark hair. She sat down. Artix began running and tackled her. The girl screamed.

"What are you doing?" the dark figure screeched. There was a pause. Artix did not answer. Finally he said something.

"I am looking for a ninja named Elizabeth."

"Sorry, no can do. The only person here you can ask is Maxwell."

"Maxwell?"

"He's our Prince. You know, this _is_ Stonerule."

"Can you show me where he is?"

"Um, sure. Do you want something to eat first? You look kind of like you were in hell."

"Ah, no I'm ok. How did you get so big?"

"That's one thing I don't want to talk about. My name is Liz."

"Artix,"

"Hmmmm…….I think I heard that name somewhere. Oh yeah! The library! Want to go visit there first?"

"Sure, as soon as I get something to eat."

"There are great food services out here. What would you like to eat?"

"Anything that's non-exotic or wild things like berries."

"Like a hamburger?"

"Uh sure. But I can't eat the meat from cows. How about some sandwiches?"

"Yeah, I think that would be better."

"Where do we get them?" Artix asked nervously.

"Damn. I forgot. The pure vegetable sandwich stand closed due to heavy storms."

"Heavy weather? In Battleon that never happens."

"Well, that's a different story. This place is not powered like Battleon is. We use wind, sun, water and other forces to help get our stuff finished. You see, this is the future."

Azfire stared blankly. He picked mindlessly at the berries, one by one. Robina was grabbing handfuls. Azfire thought some more.

" _I shouldn't kill Artix. Robina would hate me forever!"_

"_If you told Artix died from a giant, she wouldn't know." _The chilling voice said.

"_But she's always near him,"_ Azfire said, trying to avoid killing Artix.

"You're a necromancer. That's your job. Killing paladins. Obesida would give great pleasure to those who kill him."

"Are you ok Azfire? You look a little pale. Have a berry." Robina said, offering a big ripe thing. It looked nothing like something from a bush.

"Nah, I'm fine. I think I need some rest." Azfire replied, gently pushing her hand back.

"Fine. Go over to those bushes where there's a leaf pile. I'll watch the portal." Azfire didn't seem to hear what she had said, but portal sparked him mind.

"_If you close the portal, Artix will NEVER get out again! This is your perfect chance…" _the chilling voice was there, again.

"_Well…That does make sense."_

"_See? Now get Robina to go to a mindless sleep, and kill the portal."_

"_No, I cannot. If the portal closes-"_

"_-tell her it went away." _The voice finished the sentence for Azfire.

"_I will think about it." _

"_NOW, YOU FOOL!" _the voice bellowed in Azfire's head. _"This is the perfect chance!"_

"_No, there will be other good chances. Now, I shall rest and think about what I shall do."_

"Damn fool."

Azfire woke up to hear a sizzle and a clear night sky. The stars were light up ahead, if you could call them stars. They were weirdly shaped dots.

"Finally woke up eh?" a voice called. Azfire looked at the little campfire.

"Where did you get the wood?" he asked, looking at the burning ashes.

"Well, I had to use your battleaxe to chop down a tree. A very small one, mind you, and it supplied plenty of wood."

"Well I'm starving, so I'm going to go hunt for days' worth. You stay here and watch the portal and try to make us some beds."

"Fine by me. Be back by dawn." Robina yelled as Azfire walked north.

There were several growls in the night. Some howls, and yips. Azfire had his plain battleaxe with him, and a little torch he got from the campfire.

Hiiiiiisssssssssssss… 

Azfire cursed. The hiss was somewhere in the small forest, a place he dreaded going to.

"_Remember, you are a necromancer. Use you skills to adapt to your surroundings." _The voice said, all the words oozing from his head to hit feet. Azfire listened to the hissing. It was northeast of him, and coming in from behind him slowly. Azfire crept into the forest and went west, stalking like a prowling tiger. He kept the sharp blade of his battleaxe down and light reflected to the east. Azfire stood as the hissing sound drew closer. Something moved among the trees, snapping twigs and crunching leaves. It drew closer, than Azfire could feel the breath among his knees. The creature jumped on him, only to be repelled by Azfire's hard part of the battleaxe. The moon's light was strong, and shined light through the dead trees. The creature was a demon cat, big and dangerous. The demon cat stalked lightly, trying to blend in with the trees. Azfire stood his ground, looking like a piece of dropped wood. The demon cat had night eyes, and at the moment Azfire thought he was gone, the night cat pounced on him.

"_Idiot," _the voice in his head called.

Azfire swung his battle axe and hit the demon cat hard on it's head, knocking it out.

"Jackel, what happened?" Twilly the moglin came up to him with his healing stick.

"Well Twilly, I have no freaking clue. We should go visit Yulgar to supply everyone with weapons." Jackel Sano replied, looking out into the distance.

"No, Jackel, we do not have enough coins. Yulgar only demands money, and our town's stock is not high enough." A voice behind them said.

"Warlic! You're back!" Twilly cried out.

"And so it seems. We have to protect Battleon and seal those portals before more…"

Warlic was cut off with a shriek and carnzards came through, swarming houses. The took a bite out of wood, and attacked everyone.

"Cardinal, attack the carnzards." A voice yelled out. It was Aria, who had a bright red bird perched on her shoulder. "Someone go get Valencia!"

"I'm here, rogue at your service. What do you need?" Valencia said scaring Aria.

"Get the frogzard hunter. Hurry!"

"Can't Aria. Frogzard hunter isn't there."

"What? That can't be!"

"His sister said he was captured, but you know her. She could be lying." Valencia muttered.

"Then get her!" Aria shouted, then cursed. Valencia ran through the houses, and into the pet shop.

"She's…not…there…" Valencia puffed.

"She really wasn't lying…" Aria muttered. "Twilly! Use your healing powers on Valencia! She's going to need it!"

"Sorry Aria, I can't! I'm healing some very young adventurers. They have some skill with a sword. Go refill your health potions from the guardian chest." Aria nodded, and went towards the guardian tower. Then the door burst open and horses charged out, with guardians in their armour and sharp blades. There was a supply horse that Aria jumped onto. The horse hadn't realized she would do that and stood up on two feet, neighing.

"Go, now!" Aria ushered the horse. However, the steed did not move. It just stood there. Aria jumped off and took a few health potions from the chest. She ran along the guardian tower road and then something tackled her. She fell, and the potions she was carrying smashed. Aria looked behind her and saw a carnzard, teeth bared and ready to strike. The pet shop owner reacted quickly, took out her whip and hit the carnzard with a massive force.

"Aria! Your cardinal!" a voice called out from the town. There lay, in the middle of all the destruction, lay a small cardinal, covered in red. Aria ran from the carnzard and into the town, picking up the bird slowly. Aria turned around just to see a glow of a carnborg's fuel cannon directed at her. It fired. Aria looked around helplessly, as she was sent to her death.

Robina woke up. Her head was splitting and she heard a voice going, "_Help, Help, HELP!"_ The ranger groaned in exhaustion. It was a bright afternoon, and no sign of Azfire being at camp.

"Hello there." Robina whipped around. A large black figure stood there, with a sword in each hand.

"Blackhawke!" the archer exclaimed. "How did you get here? We saw you miles back!"

"I was growing mental. Damn berries mess with your mind, yeh?"

"They do? I ate a ton and I don't really feel anything. Azfire didn't either."

"Azfire?"

"Young necromancer…He's off hunting right now."

"Well hope he dies because you can never trust necromancers. Get rid of him. Burn him. Desert him. I don't care what you need to do! This meeting should never have taken place."

"He's been acting pretty fine lately. Blackhawke, how does the berries mess with your mind?" Robina asked, nervous she had been poisoned.

Blackhawke looked at Robina, eyes serious, his face grim, and said, "The voices in your head. They mess with you. They take control if you listen to them. They will rule you."

"I have heard several voices in my head. Only cries of 'help' or 'save me' but nothing that serious."

"I'm back… Who wants a slice of meat, eh?" a loud voice called out.

"Azfire! Meet Blackhawke, fighter."

The necromancer stared at Blackhawke with disgust. Then without saying anything, he hurled the demon cat on the fire.

"Isn't that cat still alive?"

"No, it's been wasted by you fools!" Azfire yelled, and looked at the sky. It was light, almost night, and a small star tinkled.

"Err…Let's eat!" Robina said.

"I've eaten my share today. I'll go hunt for some more food." Azfire said calmly.

"You sure? We can save a section for you." Robina called after him. Azfire took no notice of her generosity.

"See? Now you must get rid of Blackhawke. Then Artix." The voice called, echoing in Azfire's head.

"No, that man has two longswords, which would be signing my death wish."

"Kill him at night."

"Why?"

"Well first, how come that ranger likes a slob like him? Don't you like her?"

"Well yes, I would do anything. But not murder. Obesida would never allow it if I killed a fighter. We are trying to get allies; spies."

"Fine by me. Go eat a berry."

Azfire looked around at his surroundings. Everything was calm and quiet, and several "Hoot!" s made the necromancer more alert.

Arrrrooooooooooooooooooooo!

A wolf. Probably a lone one.. Azfire snuck around a small hill, where he saw some dead baby wolves. On top of it was a small figure that had no comparison to the small beasts. Azfire realized it was a werewolf.


End file.
